People often meet one another to conduct transactions, such as peer-to-peer transactions that may involve people meeting to exchange goods, services, and/or payment. In some situations, location-based services provided by computing devices may be used to facilitate peer-to-peer transactions. For example, computing devices often include components capable of identifying a location of the computing device (e.g., global positioning satellite components, Wi-Fi components, and/or the like), which can be provided to other users and/or devices (e.g., for conducting peer-to-peer transactions).